Axel's Confessions song parody
by A.D. Williams
Summary: In a guilt-trip, Axel confesses to a crime...or two...or twenty...that he's committed at Roxas' sake. They say the truth can set you free, but perhaps Axel took that too literally! Parody of Usher's Confessions part 2.


Yep, yet another song parody by me! Now I feel more like Weird Al more than ever since that's where I get the idea to make my own parody of Usher's song! I suppose you could sing it to either version, it's to the tune of Confessions part 2 from Usher (or part 3, according to Weird Al, lol!). Also, there's some references to the new Nintendo DS game here...if you've not played it, I think you'll still be able to make sense of the song. Anywho, hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

Roxas…

These are my confessions

Just when I thought that I had nothing to hide

I started digging down deeper and found out that was a lie

These are my confessions

And yeah, they're bad and really sad, I know man

But I really believe that I have learned my lesson

~.~.~

Like since I'm the one that always buys our ice cream

I contemplate about leaving you hanging

There's so much more, so I'll put forth all the facts

So I can get back on track with my confessions

~.~.~

Now this is probably going to end up making you really mad

But I've decided to tell you every secret that I've done and have

Like remember that video game that you so adored (so adored)

I let Demyx borrow it and he broke it when he couldn't beat level four

I've often switched missions with you

Like that battle you had to fight against Riku

Oh, and by the way your diary is pretty lame

Yes, I'm the one that left that puddle of drool on the second page

~.~.~

These are my confessions

Just when I thought that I had nothing to hide

I started digging down deeper and found out that was a lie

These are my confessions

And yeah they're bad and really sad, I know man

But I really believe that I have learned my lesson

~.~.~

For example, that girl Namine you want to date

I told her that it's blondes you really hate

But anyways, there's lots to say by the hoards

So let me give you some more of my confessions

~.~.~

Roxas, forgive I don't know what to say

About why Larxene keeps looking at you that way

Oh wait, I think that's because I

Made off with one of her undergarments and dropped it off inside your room;

Man you're doomed!

~.~.~

Your outfit's just a joke, it hasn't ever changed

You've been wearing that same thing since before _358/2 Days_

And when we do missions together, the Org always mocks us

That get's annoying Ventus! I mean Roxas!

~.~.~

These are my confessions

Just when I thought that I had nothing to hide

I started digging down deeper and found out that was a lie

These are my confessions

And yeah they're bad and really sad, I know man

But I really believe that I have learned my lesson

~.~.~

Never again will I break your brush off in my hair

Or 'gently' push you when you're going down the stairs

But hey you see, I'm coming clean with the truth

So here's the proof with all of my confessions

_~.~.~_

_Talking:_

There are so many things I have to tell you Roxas…so many things you should know. Like you know how you gave me that WINNER ice cream stick for a free ice cream? I've gotten plenty of them and kept them all for myself. Oh, and remember that time you fought me? I let you win; c'mon, that Keyblade is a joke! And one last thing. I actually like hanging out with Xion more…she doesn't ask me a million questions! Yeah, sorry…

~.~.~

These are my confessions

Just when I thought that I had nothing to hide

I came up with some more things that might make you want to cry

These are my confessions

But woe is me, cause I can quite clearly see

That you're pretty pissed since you're rolling up your shirt sleeves

~.~.~

What the hell, the Keyblade shouldn't be able to do that!

Whoa, chill out Roxas, man, take a step back!

Well now I know, next time I won't say a peep,

Gonna keep to myself all my confessions!

Wait, Roxas, I'm sorry! Got it memorized? I'm sorry—AHH! AHHHHH! OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I DON'T THINK MY LEG IS SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH XIGBAR'S ARROWGUNS? THOSE AREN'T TOYS, YOU'RE REALLY GONNA HURT SOMEONE WITH THO—AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!

* * *

Oh, I'm evil, ^_^


End file.
